Omae Dattanda
by SionFujimori
Summary: Cuando hay diferentes motivos por los que el amor puede surgir, el destino lo sabe y por eso, los volverá a reunir de una forma.. ¿Normal para los dos?


Aquí me aparezco yo con mi primer Songfic de esta hermosa pareja, realmente no tenia pensado hacer algo así, ya que pienso (Y seguiré pensando) que soy una basura con los Fics, pero fue inevitable el no hacerlo. En fin! Aquí el Fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que haya valido la pena el hacerlo.

La canción que he escogido es uno de los Ending que me gustan de Naruto Shippuden, ''Omae Dattanda'', osea, ''Fuiste tú'', hay otras variaciones para esta canción pero me gusta más esta. ¡Naruto Shippuden! Lo amo, Sasuke se pone tan sexy cuando es malo~ Y Naruto también, pero no más que Neji~ (?)

Nota: Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, sino de Level-5, el día en que Hiroto se case con Midorikawa y sean felices juntos, tengan 7 hijos, haga escenas lascivas con Hiroto, la serie sea solo para Yaoistas y Kaze y él sean el dúo dinámico, se darán cuenta que ya lo compre.

* * *

•**Omae Dattanda****•**  
_**{ Fuiste tú }**_

**Omae ga tonari ni iru**  
「_Tu estas cerca de mi_

[Pov. Hiroto]

No era de esperarse que la gran parte del día la pasáramos juntos, de vez en cuando nos escapábamos del Orfanato para salir a pasear por el parque, la idea generalmente siempre era tuya, no te gustaba estar en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo, yo simplemente tenia miedo a la reprimenda que siempre nos daban luego de llegar, aun así eso no te importaba, eras valiente, por eso confiaba en ti. Cuando estábamos en el parque, tu no parabas de corretear, al final era yo quien terminaba buscándote, pues a ti te encantaba jugar a las escondidas aun si no estábamos jugando, siempre me sorprendías. Era feliz estando a tu lado, me sentía.. Afortunado, y no solo eso..

**Omae ga waratteiru**  
「_Tu estas sonriendo_

Una de las cosas que amaba de ti eran tus encantadoras sonrisas, la gran parte del tiempo estaban llenas de felicidad, de vida, como si el simple hecho de haber sido abandonado en un Orfanato no te importara, y aunque tu nunca te diste cuenta, con ellas me ayudabas a salir adelante, con ellas cada día me sentía cada vez más enamorado de ti, era inevitable, estaba enamorado y no me daba miedo admitirlo, tal vez exteriormente intentaba no reflejarlo (A pesar de que la gran mayoría se daba cuenta) pero si lo estaba.

**Omae ga ureshisoude**  
「_Pareces estar feliz_

Siempre te vi con muy buenos ánimos, tratabas de ayudar a otros a no caer en la depresión, me ayudabas a no estar triste, ¿Como podía estarlo? Si estaba feliz de ver que tu eras feliz, era simple. No eras de los que estaba en el rincón llorando, resplandecías como toda estrella en el cielo, eras el centro de atención de todo, o de la mayoría de cosas que pasaban ahí, algunos te catalogaban de estúpido por tu manera de actuar, más no les hacías caso y seguías adelante. Para mi eras algo especial.

**Ore mo waratta**  
「_Yo también sonreí_

No sabia como hacías para sacarme sonrisas, aun pienso en ello y creo que seria una pregunta sin respuesta, tal vez tenias tus secretos, de seguro tu personalidad, no se, ni idea tengo de que hacías para hacerme sentir alegre. No podía enfadarme contigo, cada vez que mirada tu rostro he intentaba mirarle enojado, terminaba sonriéndote.

[Fin Pov. Hiroto]

**Omae wa muyakidatta**  
「_Tu eras tan inocente_

[Pov. Midorikawa]

Lo pensaba de vez en cuando, y al final daba la conclusión de que era cierto, nadie en ese lugar tenia la mentalidad de aquella manera, la mayoría del tiempo reía por lo ingenuo que podías llegar a hacer, eran una parte de tus virtudes, tal vez no lo eras del todo pero aun así lo eras, lo negabas siempre y comentabas que yo solo decía tonterías.. ¿Pero que se podía hacer? Tu no te dabas cuenta de aquello.

**Omae wa yasashikatta**  
「_Tu eras tan amable_

Con todos eras un caballero, actuabas de manera educada, sin excluir a nadie por quien era o que hacia, y eso me incluía a mi, lo que de alguna manera me hace feliz, ya que por dentro creía que tu me hacías caso, que era alguien especial en tu vida, y por eso estaba contigo, me sentía querido a tu lado, siempre me complacías, no importa si no estaba a tu alcance, nunca te rendías en conseguir lo que yo quería, por eso me sentía mal, ya que pensaba que me aprovechaba de ti, aunque tu me dejabas en claro que lo hacia porque me apreciabas, esas palabras, siempre me daban esperanzas.

**Omae wa tokidoki naki**  
「_Tu llorabas de vez en cuando_

En las noches luego de que todos estuviesen durmiendo, yo me despertaba para tomar agua, pero al final terminaba tratando de que te sintieras bien, intentaba saber el porque llorabas, aveces me decías y en otras simplemente ni te dignabas a hablar, sabia que era por la atención especial que padre [*] te daba, a mi nunca me importo aquello, eras especial para él y otros sentían celos por eso, así que te hacían sentir mal, yo te decía que era innecesario sentirte culpable, te apoyaba y estaba dispuesto a todo, solo por no verte triste..

**Ore wa konatta**  
「_Yo me encontraba en problema_

No todo en mi vida en el Orfanato era color rosa para mi, tenia que soportar los insultos que recibía de algunos compañeros, aveces golpes, y eso, sin poder evitarlo, me hacia querer dejar todo, pero sabia que tu estabas de por medio, yo quería estar contigo toda mi vida, no me rendiría, aun si tu no querías que estuviese a tu lado.

[Fin Pov. Midorikawa]

**Dare yori tsuyosa wo motometa ano koro**  
「_En aquel entonces buscaba ser el más fuerte_

[Pov. Hiroto]

Pasaron dos años y mi personalidad era más resistente, ya no me dejaba herir por los otros, no querías que me vieras desmoronado, no otra vez. Aun hacíamos lo mismo, salíamos a escondidas del Orfanato, ahora nuestras salidas eran mas frecuentes, lo mejor es que no nos descubrían, tal vez porque mejorábamos nuestras técnicas de escape, eso era lo que menos me importaba. Quería defenderte de todo, no dejar que nadie te tocara, aunque tu de seguro pensabas que era porque yo era tu amigo.

**Ore no tatta hitotsu no yowasa ga... Omae datta**  
「_Mi unica debilidad... Eras tu_

A tu lado era era imposible el negarse a lo que quisieras, de alguna manera era como si me manipularas a tu antojo, como un títere, exactamente eso pensaba, no es que lo hicieras de manera intencional, pero todo me hacia actuar hasta en contra de mi voluntad, en pocas palabras...

_**Eras un seductor de primera**_

Cada palabra, cada cosa que hicieras, no podía dejar de mirarte, sencillamente eras perfecto. Endemoniadamente perfecto.

**Omae datta**  
「_Eras tu_

Tu hermosa sonrisa...

**Omae dattanda**  
「_Fuiste tu_

Tus penetrantes ojos azabache, tu sedoso y largo cabello verde, tu tierna manera de actuar, eras perfecto, todo lo que yo podías esperar de la vida, como si fueras especialmente para mi, o eso era lo que yo creía.

[Fin Pov. Hiroto]

**Aitai**  
「_Quiero verte_

[Pov. Midorikawa]

Pasaron algunos años desde que tuve que dejar el Orfanato y comenzar una nueva vida, dejarte y hacer como si nunca te hubiese conocido, si, era imposible hacerlo pero tenia que intentarlo. ¿Como ha sido de tu vida? ¿Haz logrado tus sueños? ¿Habras conseguido a alguien más con quien estar? Yo creo que si. Yo estoy solo, mis padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, vaya manera tan común de morir, al principio dolió, pero después seguí adelante. Todos los días te busco, se que no has salido de Japón, o eso quería pensar. Como decía aquel dicho: _Uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido_. Y vaya que tiene razón.

**Yoru wo koete**  
「_Atravesar la noche_

Hasta en las noches te intentaba buscar, tenia la esperanza de que te volvería a ver, así que pensaba que en las noches seria el mejor momento para buscar, aunque yo mismo me arriesgara a muchas cosas, no me importaba.

**Toki wo koete**  
「_Atravesar el tiempo_

Pasaban días y no tenia pistas de donde podrías estar, fui al Orfanato y descubrí que te habían adoptado, estaba feliz por ti porque de seguro estabas muy feliz con tu nueva familia, pero al mismo tiempo me hacia perder la fe, ¿Te habrás olvidado de mi? No dudo eso, eras una persona espectacular, ¿Para que recordar a alguien como yo?

**Ima aitai**  
「_Quiero volverte a ver_

Ya era desesperación, era importante el verte, nunca me había sentido tan miserable en mi vida, era sencillo, si tu no estabas yo era simplemente nada, absolutamente nada. Sentía que cada día que no lograba encontrarte, me volvía loco, mantenía contactos con algunos amigos, pero eran solo eso, tú eras diferente, nunca conocería a alguien como tú, de eso estaba más que seguro.

[Fin Pov. Midorikawa]

_Pov. Narrador_

Era otro día normal en la cuidad, una bella mañana de primavera, el comienzo de una semana de trabajo para la mayoría de personas residentes ahí, al igual que un peliverde que caminaba en dirección a su primer día de trabajo, desganadamente se había levantado, no es que no estuviera emocionado, solo se sentía bastante decepcionado porque sus búsquedas no tenían efecto alguno, así que tomo la decisión de dejarlo de buscar y continuar su vida, como tenia que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, dolía, pero tenia que hacerlo.

—**Maldición..**—Maldijo en un susurro, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y el sueño quería ganarle, pero él no se dejaría. En un momento al pasar por una de las avenidas, observo con cierta determinación un grandioso parque en el centro, sonrió con melancolía al darse cuenta que era el mismo que visitaban cierto pelirrojo y él todos los días cuando eran más jóvenes. Noto que había un puesto de helados en el sitio y sin poder evitarlo se adentro en el parque. Cada recuerdo se hacia presente en su memoria, las múltiples veces que hacia que el pelirrojo corriera hacia él, las veces en que compartían los dos un helado sentados debajo de un árbol, y un montón de cosas más que parecía que nunca podría sacar de su memoria.

Entro al establecimiento y pidió un helado de pistache, ya que era su favorito desde toda la vida, estaba conforme con el servicio, eran rápidos con los pedidos, ya tenia un lugar al cual ir antes del trabajo.

Antes de salir del local lamió su helado, degustando el dulce sabor que tenia, y sin poder evitarlo le dio una rápida probada, riendo para si mismo por su actitud, se le hacia imposible el no hacerlo. Retomando su marcha hacia el trabajo, no se dio cuenta de cuenta de que alguien venia en paso rápido, chocando con la misma sin darle tiempo a reaccionar —**¡Itai!** —Se quejo al sentir el duro asfalto luego de caer, dándose cuenta de que su helado se le había caído al suelo —**¡No! ¡Mi helado!** —Miro como el mismo se iba derritiendo cada vez más, soltando un profundo suspiro _''Dinero desperdiciado''_ pensó cerrando sus ojos un par de segundos, hasta que recordó a la otra persona que se había caído —**¡Lo siento! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?**—Se levanto sacudiendo sus prendas, no sin antes tomar los lentes que aparentemente eran de la otra persona.

—**No tienes que disculparte, ha sido mi culpa** —Hizo lo mismo que el contrario, alzando su mirada para así poder ver mejor con quien se había accidentado —**¿Que...? ¿M-Midorikawa?** —Aun no procesaba la información recibida, creia que de seguro el golpe le había afectado, no sabia si realmente estaba viendo lo que tenia en frente —**¿Eres tu?**—Para él fue una pregunta bastante estúpida, obvio que era él, ¿Quién en la faz de la tierra tenia ese cabello verdoso tan característico? Lo conocía hasta la palma de su mano.

—**¿C-Como? ¿H-Hiroto?** —Por unos instantes de quedo hecho una piedra, ¿Era él? ¿Por fin lo había encontrado? Sin poder evitarlo se le lanzo encima al pelirrojo, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo sin demedio alguno —**¡H-Hiroto!**—Por nada del mundo se atrevía a soltarle, en esos momentos se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, y eso solo por ver a aquella persona.

—**¡Mido! ¡No sabes todo lo que he hecho para encontrarte! ¡Realmente te he extrañado!**—El peliverde no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, moría de felicidad, unas rebeldes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azabaches, lo cual rápidamente noto el pelirrojo, quien las limpio con su pulgar, besando tiernamente la frente del menor —**¿Porque lloras, Mido?**—Pregunto volviendo a abrazarle con fuerza, dejando que él ocultase el rostro en su pecho.

—**S-Soy t-tan feliz, Hiroto.. Y-Yo tenia t-tantas ganas de verte**—Dijo entre sollozos correspondiendo al abrazo que el mayor le proporcionaba, dejando que el mismo limpiara sus lagrimas, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una amplia sonrisa.

—**Yo también deseaba verte, Mido...** —Ya pasados unos minutos, el pelirrojo se levanto del suelo, ayudando a el contrario a hacer lo mismo —**¿Que te parece si te invito a un helado? Te he echado a perder el otro... ¿Aceptas?**—No espero nada y asintio, tomando la mano del pelirrojo para entrar al local, no sin antes besar su frente con ternura.

No necesitaban decirse lo mucho que se amaban, ya con aquella muestra de afecto habían dejado a entender mutuamente que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que nada volvería a separarles como antes y que vivirían juntos el tiempo que habían perdido separados, después de todo, su destino era estar unidos.

* * *

**Seijiro Kira:**En el Fic se le sera llamado ''padre'' por los niños del Orfanato, como se ve en la serie.

* * *

Y ahí esta! Espero que les haya gustado aunque se que no me salio tan bien como lo esperaba, siento que no di lo suficiente, como sea, yo y mi negación (?) Veré si mi mente me funciona y subo otros Fics. ¡LOS AMO POR LEER ESTO! ;w;


End file.
